<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>RIGHT TO THE POINT by PhenomenalBrat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25013122">RIGHT TO THE POINT</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhenomenalBrat/pseuds/PhenomenalBrat'>PhenomenalBrat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dansen smut Bible [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, Blood, Cutting, F/F, Ice Play, Knives, Oral Sex, Safewords, Smut, Subspace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:56:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25013122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhenomenalBrat/pseuds/PhenomenalBrat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kelly is taking Alex on a "ride"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dansen smut Bible [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>RIGHT TO THE POINT</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>RIGHT TO THE POINT </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(Dansen)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>TW/ CW and Tags: knife play, cutting, blood, ice play, oral sex, bdsm, subspace</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>( More or less, it the closest I can come to describing whats going on with Alex) </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>, mentions of fire play, (</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>they don't actually do it but it comes up in conversation) </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Aftercare, etc…</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Authors' notes: This is just smut. Like literally there's a tiny bit of plot and then it's just smut. I wanted to be fair and tell you. My mind is usually really pure though. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Authors' notes 2: If you've read 'Turning tables' then this is in a similar vein to that. It's a shift from the usual expectations of 'Top Alex' and you get to see the dominant but still caring and in character side to Kelly, that I think people overlook often.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Authors' note 3: Knife play is not a game (technically its a sex game, but still…) Please read and research before trying it. To be fair, this is more knife play as temperature play than full on hard-core cutting but you get the idea. There is definitely cutting involved tho. ( Obviously you can assume then that What Kelly uses here is like a stainless steel fixed blade. Kind of like a surgical knife. Boring fact but generally you want knives like this cause they can be cleaned and disinfected without degrading the metal. Obviously Kelly is disinfecting all these knives before using them on Alex in any manner cause she's smart and safe. Please don't ask any questions about that. Alex has her eyes closed, waiting, when Kelly is doing it.)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>By: PhenomenalBrat </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The room was warm, calm and almost deceptively relaxing. The 4 lavender scented candles Kelly had lit earlier and placed around the room, had bathed the air in a sweet aroma that soothe Alex as she lay on the bed waiting for her girlfriend to come to the room the plush towel underneath her was soft and almost a little ticklish as she lay on her stomach, naked, and waiting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When she had stumbled across </span>
  <em>
    <span>that book </span>
  </em>
  <span>that Kelly had in her bag, she had found herself equal parts curious and surprised by some of the things she read. Not really surprised that Kelly had the book to begin with but more surprised that they hadn't tried some of these things along with the other things they'd played with.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex had tried to nonchalantly bring up the subject of, edge play; her mind titalated by the idea of that kind of pleasure- pain line. Truth be told she always had been.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>                .          .           .         .</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"You read the book in my bag?" Kelly had asked, when Alex brought up the subject and Alex had found herself blushing, slightly at how easily Kelly could read her, though her tone wasn't accusatory. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"I may have glanced at it." Alex confessed. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Oh?" Kelly had sat up on the couch curious and intrigued, waiting for Alex to continue.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>" I was reading about that balance between pleasure and pain and thinking-"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"That you like that." Kelly had finished her sentence for her. " Personally I think everyone does to some degree." Kelly told her, as she sat on the couch scooting in close. "So, tell me what exactly you're thinking."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Well, you know how we've discussed, tying each other up and safewords before?" Alex commented referring to some fun things they had incorporated into they're sex play in the past few months.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Kelly nodded at that and waited for Alex to continue. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Alex had noticed over the past few months that Kelly liked communication and details. She wanted to know what Alex liked explicitly. And at first that had thrown Alex off because, well people are generally so uncommunicative sexually in relationships that everyone just learns not to say what exactly they like. Kelly was wholly different in that regard. She liked to vigorously bring both their fantasies to life and it actually made Alex feel, probably more safe and desired than she ever had before in a relationship. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"I like the idea of knives. The idea kinda got stuck in my brain."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Kelly leans on making sure they're looking at each other for this conversation.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Edge play." She states almost casually and smiles. " I kinda thought you might like it to be honest"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>" oh." Alex paused then. "You've never brought it up."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Timing a precision." Kelly explained. " I like to let you find new interest. It's enticing."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Alex had smiled coyly at that. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"What kind of cutting exactly are you picturing?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Kind?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Remember when we had that talk about 'go and no go' with the handcuffing thing?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Oh." Alex though for a second. "I just assumed you kinda just know." Alex admitted. " I mean, the last time we did the spanking thing and you had me counting, you sorta- " Alex trailed off blushing and momentarily fantasizing about the intense spanking she'd received, the scratch of Kelly blunt nail, running down her back...delicious. "</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Like what size knife are you picturing."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Oh. Well, something around the size of a kitchen knife or smaller. I don't want to be seriously injured but I-"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"You kinda like the small spark of surprise and fear." Kelly picked up on Alex' thought and finished it for her.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Are you okay with being tied up, while we do this?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>" I like it when you use the scarves or panties to tie my hands. No cuff tho. I- it still makes me nervous. "</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Kelly nodded remembering Alex' aversion to cuff that had led to them being more creative with the bondage play.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Hot wax? "</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Alex' face shifted between interest and uncertainty, like the idea appealed to her but she wasn't quite sure how to approach it. " I- I like the idea but I'm nervous about actually doing-"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Something we can table for later."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>" Something to Try next time maybe. I like the idea. I just need to get comfortable. "</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"So no temperature play right now?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Temperature play is good but no fire directly on my skin for now." Alex answers after thinking about it for a moment. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"So, Ice?" </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Alex recalls some particularly interesting pictures from the book. "Yes!" She blurts out enthusiastically. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"I think I know where to begin." Kelly smiles then.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"How did you learn about all this anyways."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>" Reading, my Ex, practice " Kelly explains,  "Trust me, sex in the military is wild and college was...interesting. One day I have to remember to show you the picture of me tied up in Japanese Shibari." Kelly laughs lightly.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Shibari?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"It's fun,sensuous, very beautiful bondage art. Val kinda introduced me to it.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>BEEP BEEP</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Alex' alarm pager had gone off, signaling she was needed at the watchtower. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Don't worry babe I got this" Kelly had assured Alex. "See you when you get home."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>                   .          .         .          .</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>(Alex)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The warm scented bubble bath, she had taken, had put Alex in a comfortable mood, as her brain worked over the conversation from a few days ago. Kelly had talked to her about it more, and drawn out more of the details of what Alex wanted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex heard the door open. Her eyes were close as she just listened to the sound of Kelly setting up a small table and some things being sat down. After a moment, the bed shifted slightly as Kelly sat on the bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We're gonna take this nice and slow okay?" Kelly told her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>" Sounds good." Alex breathed out</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I want you, nice and relaxed for me." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex could smell the scent of jasmin and a hint of honey in the air now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mmm…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Color?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Green. Gods green…" Alex whispered into the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Good."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>             .            .             .           .</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(Kelly)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was always something rewarding about seeing her girlfriend waiting for her, naked, pliant and tingling with anticipation that Kelly could practically taste in the air around them. She poured a generous bit of the jasmin oil onto Alex back. She always liked it for these types of scenes, cause it was lubrication, disinfecting and just deliciously arousing in smell, and 100% edible, technically. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Uhm…" Alex sighed and Kelly worked and rubbed the oil across her back and down, towards her ass.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kelly paused briefly to squeeze lightly before continuing down towards Alex' legs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ohhhh…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You like?" Kelly asked. Her voice held an air of teasing because she could tell already that Alex did like it very much, but she still liked hearing Alex voice her pleasure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Good girl. Now, I need you to turn over for me." Kelly instructed, moving back so Alex could obey.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Watching Alex follow her commands and then rewarding her was more and more becoming  intoxicating, like an aphrodisiac.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Grab the headboard" Kelly instructed,  waiting until Alex was in position before moving back over her. " Now you know the rules, don't you? " Kelly Asked as she grabbed the bottle, pouring a generous bit of the jasmin oil on her hands this time. She leaned forward to kiss Alex lightly, to make sure she was relaxed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You let go without permission and I stop." Kelly reminded Alex, before pausing and waiting for Alex to agree like always before she continued.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scooting back down, she started at Alex feet, working her way up...slowly now. She wanted to take her time. Feeling Alex flex and tense and relax under the ministrations of her hands was exciting. She could practically sense the desire running through her girlfriend; the need to move the desire to buck against Kellys' fingers as they passed higher and higher, momentarily teasing Alex before she continued.Touching Alex was like holding a work of art between her hands. She worked her way upwards past her girlfriends rather impressive midsection, courtesy of years of working out and training. Her hands cupped Alex full firm breast, squeezing lightly, as she oil her down; her thumb teasing over Alex' nipples drawing that gasp that always told her when Alex wanted more, as Alex arch up pressing her breast into Kellys hand, seeking more friction and a firmer touch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Not yet." Kelly pulled away, moving to rub down Alex' arms until she'd gotten every inch of her oil up and massaged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She watched Alex face, to read her mood. Alex' eyes were closed, her head back and this kind of tense unmistakable desire running through her body as her tongue peaked out, licking her lips as though quenching some as of yet unspoken hunger. She looked delectable like this; like a feast Kelly would get to taste later. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reaching across to the table for a dry cloth, she cleaned the oil of her hands before tossing the cloth back to the table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alex?" Kelly called out, waiting for a reply as her hand moved down between Alex legs almost absent minded testing the readiness of her girlfriend's body and she pressed 2 fingers just inside slightly feeling the wetness that signaled the edge of Alex unfulfilled need. Alex unconsciously bucked against her, trying to seek more, clearly wanting Kelly to fuck her after working her up this much, but Kelly pulled back slightly,  maintaining that same teasing depth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Please…" Alex' voice practically begged  and part of Kelly wanted to give her what she wanted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Not without permission. "</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex groaned at the denial, though Kelly could tell that her girlfriend largely got off of the denial and submitting, as Kelly took her up and brought her back down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>" Remember what we talked about earlier; that line between pleasure and pain? "</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes! God yes…!" Alex' voice reflected excitement at just the thought alone, though she seemed to be slightly lost as her body still followed Kellys' touch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"There's a line between pleasure and pain where every sensation and touch becomes ecstacy. Do you want me to take you there?" Kelly asked as her fingers still teasing inside, drawing gasp of pleasure before she slowed down to let Alex clear her mind momentarily and answer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes…" Alex breathed out</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes what?" Kelly asked, seeking a very explicit answer, wanting to hear Alex vocalize her desires before they continued. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"...please...do the thing with the knife. I want it. Cut me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kelly withdrew her fingers from Alex cunt bringing them to her lip to lick them clean. Alex groaned at the loss, missing the stimulation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Shhh… I need you to be good for me and be still okay." She instructed, placing one hand on Alex' chest to remind her to be still. Seeing Alex obey, she turned, reaching to clean her hands in the small bowl of water and dry them, with a cloth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>" Keep your eyes closed." Kelly instructed and she reached for the smallest of the 3 knives she had propped in the bowl of ice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Color?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Green."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>                    .          .         .         .</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(Alex)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as the words leave her lips, Alex feels this kind of free floating freedom as she just surrenders, trusting Kelly to ground her. Her body almost relaxes in an unexplainable way, even as she finds herself aroused and alighted in ways she's never been before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The cold touch of the near ice cold knife to her skin surprises her. It's pressed against her and the cold of the flat side against the warmth of her skin and the heat of the room, nearly make her open her eyes as she's momentarily pulled from the head space she's been in. The temperature shift makes her body tingle, already sensitive from the massage Kelly gave her earlier.  "Cold."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I know." Alex could practically hear the unseen smile in Kellys voice, "Good cold or bad cold?" Kelly asked in a way that makes Alex think her girlfriend can read her mind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Good.Everything feels so…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kelly lifts the knife from her skin, and the anticipation is driving Alex wild as she keeps her eyes closed, her brain subconsciously searching for the right word before she feels the touch of the cold metal lightly on her nipples, drawing a surprised gasp as her mind can't decide whether to lean in or pull away even as her body moves towards the touch, seeking more stimulation. The cold touch of the knife pulls back and she hears Kellys' voice saying, " Here, let me warm you up " before she feels the exquisite warmth of Kellys' mouth on her breast. The contrast from the cold to warm sensation is like fireworks and energy rolling through her body pools in her center; she's yearning, practically aching for Kelly to touch her more but she also enraptured, wanting to feel the sting of the knife lace across her skin. The touch of Kellys' tongue at her nipple already has her arching and pressing desperate for more and more even as Kelly pulls back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex can hear herself practically whining, just shy of begging.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No." Kelly tells her firmly but gently. " Be still. You have to be good for me. "</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes." Alex breathes out, wanting nothing more than to follow where Kelly leads her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kellys' rubbing up her arms as she carefully takes Alex' hands off the headboard and brings them down is momentarily distracting. Alex' body is practically trembling with this hunger for touch and sensation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Roll over for me." Kelly instructs her and Alex obeys practically hypnotized by Kellys' voice. " Round and Round" Kelly jokes lightly as Alex follows the command and puts her arms  under her head, laying in a pliant submissive position. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>(</b>
  <b>
    <em>Author notes: Hate interjecting into the flow of the story here but courtesy Content Warning, Things are about to get a little bit subspacy for Alex and there's gonna be some reference to cutting and blood coming up in the next few paragraphs.)</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sudden cold touch of metal to her back after that is nearly as surprising as the first time. Instead of moving the blade at all though, Kelly simply rested it there on her upper back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alex?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mmm…" Alex replies semi non commentily wanting to let Kelly continue but not fully able to vocalize that at the second as her senses as processing the temperature shift from the cold steel touching her body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Just relax okay. I got you." Kelly tells her then she fills this spark of... </span>
  <em>
    <span>pain? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Was it pain? She couldn't quite be sure as she lays with her eyes closed, her mind still trying to catch up with her body. And she feels it again on the other side of her back, quick, clean and warm. It feels like there's warmth just seeping through her body like she's free floating. The combination of the rubdown early, the ice cold, the heat, the scents in the air seem to swirl and she's sure shes' never quite felt anything like this before in her entire life. The next spark of pain comes a little lower, sharper and more clear even as the stimulation sinks into her body. Her skin is tingling with almost anticipation and she barely register the touch of something cold, stinging slightly as Kelly dabs something over where she's cut her. Alex can practically feel herself shaking slightly like her body wants more, like some switch has been flipped and she has become utterly alive.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hands and knees." Kelly instructs and Alex moves almost subconsciously into position. Her head still rested on her arm as she perked her ass up, pulling her legs in underneath her at Kellys' command.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kelly hand gently rubs her back, to soothe her and that seems to reconnect her mind with her body, making her shockingly aware of the extent of how excited she really is. Her thighs wet, from her arousal as one of Kellys' hands teases her cunt holding her at the edge and she's not a hundred percent sure she ever wants to go over that edge as she platues, riding the high she's on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alex? Color?" Kelly questions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Alex isn't even sure how to respond. She needs more but not more. Don't stop, but she's not ready to stop climbing and riding the high. She doesn't want to cum. She needs more and less all at once.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>           .            .           .            .</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(Kelly)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kelly watched Alex, one hand resting on her girlfriends back to sooth and the other teasing slowly at Alex center, two fingers barely inside. God Alex was wet and so open and submissive before her. She wasn't pressing back or moving away though. She seemed to be almost serenely hovering in that floating space between pleasure and pain, waiting. She could feel Alex' body trembling slightly under her touch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alex? Color?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex breathed out roughly, moving under Kellys' touch but not fully answering either.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kelly waited before leaning forward to whisper in Alex' ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yellow?" Kelly asked, reading Alex' body and signs like an open book.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes." Alex breathes out </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex seemed to relax like she'd been given the answer she had been trying to touch but was unable to momentarily </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't stop" Alex suddenly begs though.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kelly maintains the same steady teasing pace; not pressing forward but also not pausing. Stopping isn't what Alex wants. It's just a lot. Kelly completely understands. Alex needs a moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alex? Talk to me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes…" Is all Alex says sounding like she's enjoying cloud nine right now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Good?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Tell me what you need. You've been so good for me." Kelly asked as she carefully guided Alex to lay on her side and roll over, before her hand resumed its slow languid tease. She watched Alex face now. Her girlfriend seemed, if anything, euphoric. "Do you want me to let you cum now?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes. No. Ye- I want…It's like the greatest high I've ever been on, " Alex told her, finally opening her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Tell me what you want."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>" You."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The high Alex was floating on, instead of wearing her out seemed to have her wanting pleasure of another sort.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You've got me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wanna touch you now. Let me taste you...please." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kelly pulled her fingers slowly from Alex' cunt, licking them clean. "You wanna taste?" She asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kelly would have been lying if she said that idea wasn't appealing. She was nearly as wound up as Alex was. She's been climbing and building her own steady high from the intoxicating thrill you can only feel when a beautiful woman submits so perfectly to your touch. Watching Alex beg and want and obey was arousing in itself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now that the idea of letting Alex touch and please her was on the table she found her interest peak. Her body was already shifting gears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Please." Alex was practically begging, earnest, her eyes nearly shining; her pupils dilated wide and the light of the candles around the room flickering and reflected in her eyes..</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kelly straddled Alex' waist, hands resting on Alex' chest as she watched her girlfriends' eyes drink in her naked form. She felt powerful. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex hands carefully grabbed her thighs, then she paused looking for permission, clearly still in the headspace of wanting to be good for Kelly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kelly moved forward, closer, straddling Alex' face as Alex hand moved to her ass holding her, squeezing her ass lightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>" Be a good girl" She instructed, though it came out more breathy and unfocused as the touch of Alex tongue against her aroused cunt, drew all her attention to her own unaddressed desires. She was practically grinding against Alex tongue.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her hand grip the top of the headboard to steady herself, her head tossed back, eyes close. Alex was worshipping her, with her mouth her tongue teasing at Kellys' clit, drawing her closer to the edge and the squeeze of Alex' hand on her ass had her brain momentarily entertaining dirty thoughts for next time as she rides the razor edge of pleasure into a free fall, coming intensely, wet, messy and shaking. She's 100% sure she's being loud but she can't process or care.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As her adrenaline petters off, she moves carefully off Alex, her girlfriend guiding as she moves almost enervatedly to lay on the bed working her breathing under control as she drifts down from her own adrenaline endorphin high.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>                .            .           .           .</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(Alex)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex rolled on to her side, watching Kelly next to her. Her mind was now replaying the entire scene on loop for her, catching her up in a way. She registered the still present  tiny sting on her back but that was from the antiseptic wipes she could see sitting on that little table along with 3 different kinds of band-aid, knives resting in a bowl of ice and water, she could see had a slight red tint now from Kelly cleaning the knife she had used on her earlier. Her girlfriend was so considerate and smart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally Kelly rolled to her side facing Alex. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey." Kellys' voice was soft now, less </span>
  <em>
    <span>'be a good girl for me' </span>
  </em>
  <span>and more '</span>
  <em>
    <span>I love you unconditionally.'</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kellys' eyes roamed Alex' body, clearly checking her over from what Alex could tell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Did I hurt you babe?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>" Not in any ways I didn't like." Alex joke lightly </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alex…" Kelly smiled at her softly, the conversation hovering between serious and light, easily flowing between them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kelly moves closer reaching over to Alex' back to check the small bandaid on Alex cuts were secure. She used a very good knife so it was nothing that would scar, but still better safe than sorry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That was intense. But not in a bad way." Alex answers as Kelly finishes checking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Good. I supposed I should reward you with food now huh?" Kelly asked</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you okay?" Alex asked, wanting to check in with Kelly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>               .            .           .          .</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(Kelly)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Truth be told, Kelly had gone into a tiny free fall as she drifted down from her orgasm. The momentary jolt of running through everything, wondering if she'd hurt Alex, even though Alex was clearly euphoric to say the least from the experience had distracted her before she moved to check on her. The reassurance that Alex was okay brought her back to reassessing her own body. Intense was a good word. That had been a lot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm starving." Kelly admits.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"God, me too. "</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How were you, head space wise." She asked what to be 1000% sure her Alex is okay.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>" I'm- it was like this perfect floating high, like my body peaked." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Subspace." Kelly casually nods. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Is that the pleasure pain thing, you mentioned?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sort of. Something to discuss later. How about, warm bath and pizza and then me and you snuggle in some fresh sheets?" Kelly asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Perfect."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But first a mini nap as we order some pizza.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex pulled Kelly in closer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Anything you need babe."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Just you right this moment "</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Love you too." Alex answered as she moved to reach back and grab her cell phone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Pineapple pizza?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"HMmmm….</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Meat lovers pizza?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Green." Kelly joked lightly, much more relaxed as Alex took care of it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>FIN </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>1. Quick clarification. Sometimes the " top" or who ever is in charge of the scene, experiences Top drop. That's not really whats going on with Kelly here at the end. She not so much emotionally fatigued as she is, just coming down drom her adrenaline and endorphins and worried about Alex. Top drop is more like an emotional and energy crash of fatigue for "tops" similar  to subs needing after care</p>
<p>2. Obviously Green is go. Red is stop.  Yellow generally either means a) im close to my limit, b) slow down or c) don't stop but pause, cause I need a moment to process everything. In the case on the story, its C. So when Kelly asked Alex, that's what was meant there, just so you don't have to ask me about that in the comments if you were curious.  </p>
<p>3) Thank you for reading</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>